


I'm loyal

by Why_not_oedipus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, F/M, sociopath tate, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_not_oedipus/pseuds/Why_not_oedipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate stalks ghost Violet. His sociopath love thoughts in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm loyal

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this story in one of my word documents, saved up. I don't remember when I wrote this...  
> And now I'm a bit concerned I didn't write it...  
> I can't remember writing this...its scary concerning the rules of plagiarism   
> Hopefully that's not true since I would have kept the name of author and link of story.  
> Anyway,its an old thing I wrote (maybe).

I see her everywhere. I follow her. It’s my old thing; stalking Violet. She is so happy, without me. I am so sad but I am glad she is happy still. I wish I could come back. I don’t think what I did was wrong, it was wrong for her to know. Of course, she didn’t need to know these little nuances. It had nothing to do with us

SHE DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW!!!!

Sometimes I get angry and the doors slam shut, breaking the glass. I think she knows. Scratch that, I know she does. I see her, she doesn’t see me. Once I broke an old lamp light as she was walking through the hallway. For a second, I assumed she glanced at me, my heart fluttered, but her eyes directed towards the shattered glass. I like to tell myself shesaw me, she wanted to see me, even for a second, I find comfort in that.

Sometimes I watch her sleep. She knows she can’t actually fall asleep, but I suppose she finds comfort in doing simple human things.

A boy sneaked into the house. I wasn’t going to do anything. I was bored of everything. Then I heard her voice, she came to see that boy. He couldn’t be more than 14 years old. Apparently he scratched his knee. She tended to it, instructing him to leave and not return. She tickled him and kissed him on both cheeks to make him smile. I’d murder him, but that’s what got me in this position in the first place. Also she made the boy promise to never return so I doubt I’ll get the chance.

Next day, he left her a flower by the gates. Pink with thorns, she cut her finger. It reminded me the blades she used to cut herself. Maybe if I leave some laying around, she will be reminded of me.

I can’t believe I am stalking her.

Haden is too persistent; she still thinks I’m down do take her up on the offer. She doesn’t understand what it means being faithful. Her entire relationship and fate were built on lies and cheating. She was seeking someone to care for her, but she didn’t truly love anyone.

Thank god I’m not like that. I am loyal.


End file.
